This invention relates to valves for sample injection in liquid chromatography.
Sample injector valves are known which have a stator, a rotor and ports with the rotor being movable in position to connect pairs of ports. The prior art sample injector valves have bends or corners in passageways between the sample inlet port or a point upstream from the sample inlet port that is connected to the source of sample and the injection port that is connected to the column inlet. One such prior art sample injection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,439 issued Dec. 28, 1976. These prior art sample injection valves have a disadvantage in that, when used for some preparatory chromatographic separations such as for example flash chromatography separations, the conduits carrying the sample may become clogged because of the large amount of sample being used.